<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【乙女向】男友家似乎不简单该怎么办 by harmonica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570601">【乙女向】男友家似乎不简单该怎么办</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica/pseuds/harmonica'>harmonica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica/pseuds/harmonica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代au，和康纳去他父亲在伦敦的家拜访，发现……他家怎么这么奇怪？！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【乙女向】男友家似乎不简单该怎么办</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “好姑娘，”卡涅吉欧笑着对你说，“一定要再来我这儿，周末多和康纳过来一起吃晚饭吧。”</p><p>　　莫霍克母亲给了儿子一个深深的拥抱，用部落的语言仔细叮嘱了他几句。她没忘了你，临走时，她亲切地拍了拍你的肩头，据说这是他们部落的一种特殊的祝福。</p><p>　　“天啊，”直到回到副驾驶位，你嘴角一直保持着的僵硬弧度才渐渐抿成一条线，紧绷的神经终于放松，“我没在你母亲面前失礼吧……”</p><p>　　“母亲很喜欢你。”康纳说道，“你今天非常完美，没有人会不喜欢你的。”</p><p>　　你把脸埋在双手中，哀哀地叫了一声，回想起你走进院子时一个踉跄险些在康纳母亲面前平地摔的场景。第一次去见男朋友的母亲，心里慌得不行。天知道你出门前做了多少准备工作——你反复搭配了好几套衣服，再三确认莫霍克族的一些习俗，只为了在康纳的母亲面前表现出最好的一面。</p><p>　　他将手指搭在方向盘上，一下一下地点着。“我爷爷和姑妈，说希望下个假日我们能一起回家聚一聚。你愿意和我一起去一趟伦敦吗？也许还能游玩几天，就当度假了。”</p><p>　　“你在伦敦的家人？”你努力回想了一下，康纳很少提到他的其他家人，你只知道他从小在母亲身边长大，他的父亲也在美国工作，但父子关系似乎不太亲密。“好，去伦敦呀。”</p><p>　　毫无疑问，他的父亲也会回伦敦这一事实令他有些局促。</p><p>　　“说起来，康纳，你父亲是做什么工作的？也是和你一样……？”你只是随口一问，为自己扣上了安全带。你知道的，康纳正在投入的事业并不是普通人所能接触到的，那是十分危险、且难以想象的、秘密的事业。普通人最好不要知道太多，而你与他的相遇相识，也正是因为他救下了被卷入这些事情的、不知所措的你。</p><p>　　“嗯……性质上大概是同一类型，事实上我们完全相反。”他犹疑片刻，艰难地组织着语言。</p><p>　　“诶？”</p><p>　　你还想继续问，但车子已经启动，他开始专心盯着前方的路面。</p><p>　　如果早知道见康纳的父亲和爷爷是这么可怕的场景，你当时无论如何，一定会坚持问下去。</p><p>　　那简直是，灾难。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　到达伦敦的当晚，由于天色太晚、疲惫以及倒时差的缘故，你们简单地打了个照面便被安置到客房休息，当然，一人一间。肯威宅的房子实在有些大，难以想象这儿平时只住两个人。你躺在床上，回忆起今天见到的三位康纳的亲人：他的祖父爱德华·肯威老先生，他的父亲海尔森·肯威先生，以及他的姑妈，珍妮弗·斯考特女士。大家看上去都很好相处。你躺在床上迷迷糊糊地想。</p><p>　　翌日清晨稍微有些起晚了。很普通的英式早餐，也许是因为这里有三个英国人，你也不由得挺直了背，默默无言地在吐司片上涂着果酱。肯威先生端着咖啡杯子，偶尔皱着眉纠正康纳的餐桌礼仪，而康纳并不想为此浪费时间。</p><p>　　你悄悄抬起头，朝餐桌对面的康纳眨了眨眼。他切着培根，在父亲的说教声中露出了一个小小的笑。今天早上起来，你们还没来得及像往常一样，给彼此一个拥抱，给彼此一个早安吻呢。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　早餐过后，你终于有空去好好观察这座宅邸。</p><p>　　整座房子的装潢十分……复古、典雅，还是说庄重？外头还有一个精致的院子，昨天刚到这儿时，你看见门前还有一艘帆船装饰。你有些震惊，康纳看起来并不像是属于这座房子的人。你开始相信他口里那位“顽固死板，高傲自大，不好对付”的父亲是真实存在的。如果不是一位考究、老成又固执的英国绅士，哪个普通的现代中年人还会住在这种房子里？那的确与肯威先生的气质很符合。</p><p>　　理论上，老肯威先生才是这座宅邸最初的主人。但爱德华·肯威并不如他的儿子一般严肃。爱德华先生老了，头发花白，精神仍然不错，他有着一口威尔士口音，在谈论到一些有趣的事情时，他会中气十足地哈哈大笑。他就像个没有架子的长辈。</p><p>　　海尔森·肯威先生同他的父亲与儿子都不太相似。他是一位举止得体的绅士，有着一口优雅的伦敦腔。他的目光审视地在你身上打量，却又保持着适当的距离，不会让你感到不安与难堪。</p><p>　　你似乎有些猜测到康纳为什么和他的父亲不合。康纳在大多数时候也算是温柔细心，但在很多方面不拘小节。也许康纳的父亲曾试图严厉地要求他的孩子，但康纳……你知道他肯定不想听的。他不但不会听，他肯定还会与他的父亲争论。</p><p>　　你环视着墙壁上的挂画，昨晚你还没仔细看，现在它们吸引了你的眼球。那大概是康纳的父亲与祖父的画像。庄重，严肃，戴着船长帽的金发男人，与一身传统正装，双手搭在长剑剑柄上的黑发男人。</p><p>　　好、好羞耻的艺术照。你抿紧了唇，把背挺得更直了些。不能笑，你不能笑。</p><p>　　剩下的摆放得比较分散的画像就很奇怪了：一排齐刷刷都是戴着兜帽、画得黑乎乎的人——说真的，画师偷懒了吧？为什么都不画脸。另一排画像全是佩戴着红色十字、穿着几世纪前的老古董礼服，面无表情的半身人像。</p><p>　　一旁的架子上放满了船模，你不相信肯威先生有这爱好，那大概是属于爱德华先生或珍妮弗女士的。不然，光是对船的兴趣，康纳一定不会与他父亲缺少话题。墙上还挂着几柄精美的剑和枪械。等等，什么？！</p><p>　　为什么墙上会有剑和枪？？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　带着疑惑，你坐在沙发上，笑着与两位肯威先生以及一位斯考特女士闲聊着。珍妮弗·斯考特女士，康纳的姑妈，是一位沉默却尖锐的女士——比起海尔森先生，还是要和蔼多了。渐渐地，你便放松了些，康纳的家人们都很好。门铃响起时，珍妮弗女士起身去开门。然而在客人到来时，你感觉你搭着的康纳的手臂肌肉紧绷了起来，他站起身，重重地呼吸着。他的反应使你感到疑惑，你顺着他的目光望去，两个身着正装、甚至滑稽地戴着黑色墨镜的男人正站在楼梯旁。这，这是什么情况？仿佛电影里的情节。</p><p>　　因为谁会在室内戴墨镜啊！谁会在周末一身正装笔挺去做客啊！</p><p>　　而康纳已经挣开你的手，几乎是冲到那两人跟前——其中一个扎着小辫、右眼有着伤疤的男人及时挡在了另一人前面，不然康纳也许要提起后者的衣领了。</p><p>　　“查尔斯·李！你为什么在这！”他低吼道，“你也是，寇马克。”</p><p>　　“拜托，今天是周末我也不想一大早也要工作好吧！”姓寇马克的男人这样说道。“先生突然有些工作上的事让我们过来。”</p><p>　　“可今天是家庭聚会的日子。”</p><p>　　“可我的上司热爱工作。”寇马克说，也许是你的错觉，你总感觉他怨念很大。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　最后肯威先生便在周末的早上，回书房与他的下属们交流工作了。你看向康纳。尽管肯威先生在场时，康纳与他的父亲总是会有不愉快的交流。可当肯威先生就这样回去继续工作时，他并没有因为父亲的不在场而感到放松，反而有些闷闷不乐。</p><p>　　也许是因为那个叫查尔斯·李的男人？看起来，他与父亲的关系还影响到了他对父亲的下属们的态度。</p><p>　　你从袖口底下悄悄握住了康纳的手。他用力地回握着你。</p><p>　　后来还是珍妮弗女士告诉你，康纳小时候，在还没学会爬树的年纪，曾经被海尔森先生的下属查尔斯·李养的狗追着咬。他就这样，记了二十多年的仇也没忘。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　之后还有更奇异的事情，那是比墙上的画像与刀剑枪支还要怪异的事情。比如老肯威先生匆匆接了一通电话，他老了，嗓门还是很大，你能清楚地听见关于“黑鸦帮”的词语。你虽然是第一次来到伦敦，但你也从社交网络上听说过伦敦的地下帮派的事情。通话以老肯威先生豪迈的一声“雅各布，我们去干一票大的”为结尾，话筒啪的一声被放下。随后，肯威先生便匆匆离开了家门。而你几乎是僵硬着身体坐到了沙发上，连双手都不知道该往哪儿放。</p><p>　　你求助般抬头看向康纳，可康纳，他脸上居然没有什么反应，仿佛这是什么再正常不过的事情。</p><p>　　少了老肯威先生略显聒噪的声音，你开始觉得这座古老的房子压得人喘不过气，它处处流露着诡异，与现代格格不入。就连端到你面前的骨瓷茶杯也是精美典雅，上好的红茶散发着醇香，这是英国人的爱好。你与康纳都不是习惯喝茶的人，但很明显，他的家人很喜欢。你努力不让自己显得那么拘谨，端起茶托，小声地向珍妮弗女士道谢。</p><p>　　珍妮弗女士和老肯威先生很像，但她板起脸的样子，又与海尔森先生一样严厉。</p><p>　　但康纳与珍妮弗姑妈的相处比和他父亲的相处要好。他双手的手指交叉着，搭在腿上，与珍妮弗说起那些与你相遇的事情。在说起你时，他的声音也更柔和，偶尔，他的视线对上你的，你便带着笑意，顺着他的话往下讲。倾听对象是珍妮弗女士的话，你的确放松多了。</p><p>　　抿了一小口茶，你放下茶盏。很好，表情应该没有失态。事实上你真的不喜欢茶，也几乎从来没有接触过茶。这几个星期以来你天天都在尝试着泡茶，不同的茶有不同的煮法，也有不同的品尝方法。刚开始那几天，喝了太多的茶，你晚上翻来覆去都无法好好睡着，但康纳始终能一夜好眠。后来，你便拉着他一起喝茶，结果是睡不着的人又多了一个。由一开始苦着脸茫然地如品尝一杯白开水，现在你已经能闭上眼去感受一杯茶独特的香气。</p><p>　　你想表现出最好的一面，你希望能得到他家人的认可与祝福。你想让康纳知道，你们之间也许存在着许多不同，但你想要走进他的生活，哪怕那是你从未知晓的生活。</p><p>　　</p><p>　</p><p>　　即使是休假日的家庭聚会也没忘记工作的肯威先生终于在准备晚餐前结束了工作。你开始猜测，也许就是因为肯威先生总是把工作放在前头，康纳才会一直对父亲有些不满吧。</p><p>　　你自告奋勇地在厨房切着土豆，而珍妮弗姑妈与康纳则出去采购别的食材。肯威先生这才结束工作，揉着额头来到客厅，为自己泡上一杯红茶——也许工作仍没结束，因为他的一位下属仍在楼上兢兢业业地修改着方案，他的另一位与康纳有矛盾的下属，在看见康纳不在时，早已松了一口气，逃似地朝他的上司道别。</p><p>　　“你应当知晓康纳是在做什么的，包括我们家。”肯威先生端着茶杯，随意地问道。</p><p>　　“是的。事实上从我和他第一次见面，我就知道了……是个意外。”你回答。</p><p>　　“就这样向你透露了这些信息，真不愧是我的儿子。”肯威先生说道，这明显是讥讽，但他的语气并无异样，你意识到即使是讥讽，那也是针对他的儿子，而不是你。这让你手上切土豆的刀一顿。</p><p>　　应该怎么回答？我是应该知道呢，还是不应该知道呢？你盯着厨房的时钟，秒针跳动着，你从未如此希望时间能过得更快一些，康纳怎么还不回来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“先生？抱歉，有些事需要您亲自确认一下。”声音打破了沉默，是肯威先生的下属。他皱着眉，又开始回归工作状态。在他转身的那一瞬间，你悄悄抹去了额上一滴汗。肯威先生无形的威压感让你不安。康纳一点也不像他的父亲，真的。康纳比你高得多，壮得多，但你知道，他有一颗坚韧又柔软的心，就像他的怀抱一样柔软，温暖。在听你说话时，他会微微低下头，看着你的眼睛，像巧克力一般的暖棕色。</p><p>　　肯威先生那边的对话似乎不太愉快。你隐约听见肯威先生略微带着愠怒的声音：“……做掉他们……处理好……”</p><p>　　什么？你怀疑自己是不是听错了。做掉什么？</p><p>　　在你无意识地剁着砧板上已经变成碎末的可怜的土豆，毛骨悚然地思考自己是否听到了一些不该知道的东西时，肯威先生与他的下属已经结束了工作上的谈话。随着寇马克先生的离开，那种不安的预感再次漫上你的心头。</p><p>　　你看看篮子，已经是最后一只土豆了。</p><p>　　肯威先生总是让人打心底里觉得敬畏。你突然不合时宜地想起家乡的电视剧情节。比如说，下一秒，肯威先生会把一张支票拍到桌上，说，“多少美元你才离开我的儿子。”</p><p>　　你摇了摇头，努力把这个画面甩出去。可怕，太可怕了。</p><p>　　肯威先生当然不会这样做。</p><p>　　“恕我冒昧。你真的清楚康纳所做的一切吗？你真的清楚我们所做的一切吗？”肯威先生平静地开口，此刻他只是一个父亲，说出的话却像不断掷出的刀刃。“女士，这不是什么有趣的事情。你在恐惧，现在这种平常的小事，你已经显露怯意。等到你承受不住那些恐惧和压力，你会不解，你也会选择离开他。噢——别在意，并不是在针对你，人之常情，不是么？我的儿子总是很天真，我希望你不会像他。”</p><p>　　也？你捕捉到了这个词。是康纳的母亲，还是肯威先生的母亲？</p><p>　　“……我不能保证。”你说，放下手中菜刀，艰难地吞咽了一下。你抬起头，直视着肯威先生锐利的灰色眼睛。他仍旧是那副淡漠得仿佛能看透一切的高傲，此时他的的确确是以一个父亲的身份，为自己的儿子而与你交谈。在这种压迫感下保持镇定很难，你诚实地作答。“我不能对未来的事情作保证。我也不能预料到未来的事，也不知我对那些从未发生过的事情的心理承受能力。我只能说，在当下，在此时此刻，我爱他，我想要走进他的生活。”在说出“爱”这个词时，你的羞涩被你扔到了一边，你无比轻松，如释重负。</p><p>　　“很诚实，女士。”肯威先生颔首。</p><p>　　“父亲！”你回过头，康纳不知道什么时候回来了，沉着脸打破了室内紧绷着的空气。“你和她说了什么？”他越过他父亲审视的目光走到你身边，一把拉过你的手，让你靠近他。他太用力了，这让你的手有些发疼，但也无比让你安心。你捏了捏他的手心，这是你们之间的小习惯，你希望他冷静一些，不要又与他的父亲争吵。</p><p>　　“长辈与晚辈的谈话，我没教过你礼仪么，康纳。”肯威先生依旧波澜不惊，这让他年轻的沉不住气的儿子在他面前显得更为暴躁。</p><p>　　“我们之间的事情不需要你来评价。我与她在一起，这是一个决定，并不是一个意见询问。”康纳强硬道。</p><p>　　“你们都一样的年轻，天真，诚实。”肯威先生深深地望了一眼他的儿子，“我希望你们能彼此多了解一些，儿子。”</p><p>　　你无端想起了康纳的母亲卡涅吉欧，那是一样的眼神。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　天色变得暗淡，太阳缓缓沉下，像挂在院子中一棵树的枝丫上。就在刚刚的家庭闲聊中，老肯威先生指着这棵树，在肯威先生不虞的脸色中笑得拿着拐杖一下一下地敲着地面，他说肯威先生小时候怎么也没学会爬树。反而是康纳，他的童年与这座肯威大宅无关，他也没在老肯威先生身边长大，但他就是会在树上自由奔跑，甚至还学会了驾驶帆船。</p><p>　　你见过康纳轻轻松松爬上树顶，在鸟巢中取下一片美丽的羽毛。后来，那片羽毛成为了他亲手编织的捕梦网上的一片装饰，挂在你的床头。</p><p>　　他们家……并不可怕。今天的很多难以理解的状况，只是有意为之的小玩笑罢了。没有谁会被做掉，也没有什么大的一票要去干……不对，这个真的有。你低声笑了出来。那时，珍妮弗女士突然的出现令一切回归到正常。真是不可思议，无论是老肯威先生，还是肯威先生，在康纳的姑妈珍妮弗女士面前，都变得格外收敛。还有一点很奇怪，珍妮弗女士从未结婚，但她不姓肯威，不过那不是现在的你应该打听的事情。</p><p>　　“你在笑什么？”康纳站在窗边，替你把一缕滑落的头发拨至耳后。</p><p>　　“我在想，今天受到的冲击实在是太大了。”你长长地叹出一口气，“结果后来爱德华先生告诉我，那些都是夸大和开玩笑的。都21世纪了，守法社会，如果真有那么大隔阂，你们一家人就不会还能好好相处了。”</p><p>　　“我父亲总是认为他才是正确的，也许吧，他对我的所有决定都充满怀疑。而爷爷……他最近和弗莱一起热衷于恶作剧。”他小心地问，“你生气了？”</p><p>　　当然不会，虽然肯威先生真的很吓人。你决定也和他开一个小小的玩笑。“嗯……有点。你让我捏一下脸，我就消气了。”</p><p>　　你感觉康纳一下子变得低落起来。“好的。”</p><p>　　“你低一下头。”你说。</p><p>　　他顺从地低下头，像是一只想要被抚摸的小熊，高大的身形根本没有压迫感。</p><p>　　“再低一点，再低一点，弯一下腰。……算了再低一点。”</p><p>　　你能看见他低着脑袋，肩膀微微抖动，像是在忍笑。然后——他把手放在你的腰间，不费什么力气，像是抱起一只张牙舞爪的小猫一般，抱起了佯装愠怒的你。你的视线终于与他平齐，重心突然的升高令你有些不稳地攀着他的肩膀。灯罩透出的橘黄色的灯光照在他的脸上，他微笑着看着你。</p><p>　　你也笑了。你闭上眼，在他唇角落下一个轻轻的吻。</p><p>　　“停一下，孩子们，”你们被这突然出现的声音吓了一跳，康纳几乎手忙脚乱地把你放下，深肤色看不出他有没有脸红，反正你的脸染上了一丝绯红。康纳的祖父，老肯威先生系着围裙，从楼梯拐角探出半个身子来，手里还拿着锅铲，中气十足地哈哈大笑，“别板着脸啦，今天是愉快的家庭晚餐。肯威船长亲自下厨！”</p><p>　　珍妮弗女士拔高的声音从楼下传来：“不是你做饭吗？海尔森！”</p><p>　　“什么？！不是你做饭吗，珍妮！谁让他进厨房的！”</p><p>　　而康纳，他睁大了眼，欲言又止。</p><p>　　此时的你还不知道这意味着什么。你心中甜丝丝的——得到长辈们的祝福与认可，还有什么比这更愉快的呢？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>